


Model

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Temporary Amnesia, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Crowley, after a mishap in Hell, loses his memory. Cruel as Beelzebub is, they are not without conscious and understand the consequences of this.Aziraphale is obviously devastated, but determined to fix it.As cliche as it sounds, shenanigans ensue.





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i NEEDED THIS.

"What in Satan's name have you done?!" A screech burrows itself in the Vasath's ears. She looks up at Lord Beelzebub.

"I disarmed and attacked a traitor to Hell, is there a problem with that?" Beelzebub stared at the demon, one whose actions came from bad (good) intentions that ended with wonderful (awful) results.

"You-" Beelzebub groaned. "You _weren't_ supposed to do that!"

"...Why is that?" They looked at the comatose demon on the floor.

"That is the demon who survived _Holy Water_, we are staying the fuck _away_ from him." Beelzebub tried to calm themselves down, not wanting to bring attention to them. "This can be fixed, what exactly did you do?"

"Well..." An eyebrow went up.

"Well?"

"I erased his memory, kinda hoped it would bring him back to our side- y'know?" She shrugged, backing away from the Lord of Hell whose rage was beginning to surface. "Can't we just drop him off on Earth?"

"And deal with the _Angel_ who survived _Hell Fire?!_" They spat out.

"Wait- I can fix it." Beelzebub perked up.

"Great! he didn't see you, did he?"

"Nope, but it'll take about 24 hours." Beelzebub's face stayed blank and continued to stare at her.

"Sorry, did I just hear you say_ 24 hours_?" They breathed in. "Listen, just leave him at the Angel's place. If they find out something happened to him..."

"What did I do, then?" She looked down at Beelzebub. She was a lower-level demon. She was under Beelzebub's command.

"Blame it on me. They'll kill you, not me, I'm a Lord of Hell."

"He was a high-level demon, too." Beelzebub sighed, this was difficult.

"Let me put it in different words, they will torture you. They'll give me an execution similar to his, simple as that." They made their agreement and Vasath went on her way. They continued on their Hellish duties while closely monitoring the disastrous and half-amnesiac duo.

* * *

"Crowley?" The angel said as he noticed a _weak_ demonic presence, something very unlike Crowley. He rushed into their cottage after having been out the entire day with Anathema, Newt, and the Them. He hadn't brought Crowley along simply because Crowley wanted to sleep in and yell at his plants. If he had known something would've happened to him- "Crowley?" He looked at the demon who was unconscious on their couch.

"Huh....?" Crowley rose up, groggy and confused. He jumped back, away from the angel. "What the-?! Who are you!? Where am I?!"

"Crowley? What do you mean? It's me, Aziraphale...?"

"An angel?!" He looked prepared to attack.

"Crowley, please listen-"

"_Crawly_." He corrected, defensively.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Tempting Eve in the Garden of Eden- Wait, I asked first!" He burst out.

"It's been a little over 6000 years since Adam and Eve. It's 2019, you're at our cottage in South Downs. I'm Aziraphale, an angel, who is a...dear friend to you." Aziraphale thought it was advisable to not hit Crowley (now Crawly) with the true status of their relationship.

"I-" Crowley breathed in. "Why do you call me Crowley?"

"You changed your name sometime before the crucifixion of Jesus." Crowley looked conflicted, frustrated as all get out.

"I don't know why, but that...sounds right? At least, it sounds familiar- very fuzzy, though." Crowley pulled at his hair, suddenly aware of the lack of flowing red locks. "_My hair!_"

* * *

After tedious talks of trying to convince Crowly to trust him, Crowley decided to stay and was actually being fairly reasonable, though understandably wary.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Not of just me, maybe even of what made you lose your-"

"No, Aziraphale, I don't remember anything. _Nada, zip_. Maybe you should, uh, contact Upstairs? Do they still like you after that whole Failed-Armaggedeon thing?" Aziraphale shakes his head. "What about that girl you mentioned, bookgirl?"

"Anathema. I could try calling her..." He grabbed his rotary phone and begins swirling the keypad.

"I don't have any memories, but that seems old-fashioned, even for you." Aziraphale shushed him as the ringing stopped.

"_Aziraphale?_"

"Anathema! We...we seem to have a problem..."

"_What happened?_" Anathema sounded so worried, she had grown to care for these two overgrown supernatural babies.

"Crowley seems to have...lost his memory..."

"_Jesus- I'll be right over_." The phone call ended abruptly, Aziraphale having barely explained the situation. When she arrived, she quickly rushed to Crowley.

"What- what are you doing?" She stared at him intently. "Anathema?"

"Aura." She kept staring. "This spell...it's strong but, it seems to have been reversed. It should be temporary."

"How long?"

"Can't say. Best you start looking for a solution, just in case this last for a little while."

* * *

Crowley had lost his memory 18 hours ago and Aziraphale had been hovering over any and all information he had for the past 10 of them.

"Uh, what do I do? I'm getting bored." Crowley walked in, flipping a coin.

"Stay put?" Crowley looked around. He looked suspicious before walking over to a cabinet. "What are you-"

"Ha! I knew it!" He held up a wine bottle triumphantly. Aziraphale shook his head. "Want some?" He offered some wine to Aziraphale.

"No, I have to focus on-"

"Have some fun, you've been at work for a while now. You looked stressed..." He looked flustered. "I, uh, I don't like it." Aziraphale smiled fondly and allowed himself a few drinks.

* * *

"So, we've been here for 6000 years?" Aziraphale nodded, giggling. "So, like- ugh- I imagine you got someone special?"

"What'd you mean, dearest?"

"Don't humble yourself, we both know you're attractive, angel." Aziraphale began to giggle even more. "What is it?"

"You called me angel! You didn't even know you call me that normally!" Crowley started to laugh with Aziraphale. "Oh, really? I'm attractive, do go on, dear."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Crowley breathed in. "You're- outside of being an angel and all, you have to be a model, right?" Aziraphale snorted, shaking his head. "Oh, shut it, you gotta be like- super popular. Model? Maybe a star? Don't think I don't see that ring-"

"I'm not. And this ring has nothing to do with my relationship status." Aziraphale rolled his eyes, sitting up. "Besides, I didn't tell you what my relationship status cause I thought it might be freak you out."

"What'cha mean-" He hiccuped. "Angel?"

"Dearest, I do have someone special. It's _you_, we're _together_." Crowley looked shocked, taken aback. Aziraphale hummed in questioning.

"_I_ got _you?! Holy shit!_" He burst out. "How-How did I- _You're_ with _me?!_" _That_ is when Aziraphale lost it, flustered not entirely due to intoxication.

* * *

Aziraphale woke up to Crowley shaking his shoulder.

"Crowley...?" He rubbed his eyes. "_This_ is why I do not sleep."

"Angel! My memories!" He jumped up, suddenly being suffocated in Crowley's chest. "I got 'em back!"

"You did?! That's wonderful, dear-" Suddenly, Crowley was flustered. "Dear?"

"I also remember last night." Aziraphale began to laugh, tearing up. Crowley shrugged before attacking Aziraphale's face with kisses. "Well, I was very right. How did I get you?"

"Oh, shut it, you..." He kissed Crowley back. "I love you, darling."

Crowley smiled warmly before going back to kissing Aziraphale. "Love you too, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> as you probably guessed, this is based on that video of the guy on anesthesia talking to his wife. it is SO CUTE.
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed my short humor and fluff fic! see yall <3


End file.
